No Turning Back
by Mingoo7Gong
Summary: Ga Eul left when Yi Jeong finally returned hoping to see her but ends up finding her until 5 years later Ga Eul returned and...read and find out!
1. His Return, Her Departure

**No Turning Back**

_Haiiii hello hope you read my story heheh_

_I don't own BOF or any other characters in this story, uhm well except one but you have to wait for him/her iI'm still planning if I should put her in the story if you like it leave a review if you love it put it in your favorites or story alert _

_Chapter One: His Return, Her Departure  
><em>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Chu Ga Eul took one last look at Seoul as she slowly pulled her luggage away, tears creeping out of her eyes as she was ready to leave but she knows that inside her she would have wanted to stay but can't as unreasonable reasons was taken , she was leaving, leaving Seoul not telling no one, I'm mean no one not even her best friend Jan Di knows she's leaving, well not even her parents know it she is leaving and she won't even know if she'll ever come back, as she wiped the last tear she shed, she placed her luggage's and took a seat beside a window, looking back , tears came to her eyes as she hadn't noticed that the plane have started to leave, she placed her hand on the window and whispered `I'm sorry' that was all she can say as she was going to begin a new life, a new beginning a new start, she was going to Japan to pursue one of her dreams and become someone special to the world, she was now leaving her past and begin her new future as small sobs were heard as she saw herself flying away from her life

* * *

><p>-0oO-<p>

Yi Jeong made a smile as he saw Seoul in front of his eyes as he very excited upon seeing his friends again, seeing his families and especially seeing her, he had promised her that once he has come back she would be the first person he sees and he was very excited upon seeing her face again, her sweet angelic face that he once saw years ago and now seeing again.

Yi Jeong had planned that instead of telling his friends about his return he decided that he would surprise them instead in his dismay that person he really wanted to see have already left the streets of Seoul heck, she left the country without leaving anything no letter no goodbye no e-mail no texts nothing saying that she had left

Once the plane landed and he was finally back in Korea he immediately took out his luggage and went out of the plane seeing men and black suits everywhere as the took his luggage from him and lead him to his car

Seeing his old friend again, the black Mercedes he smirked 'what no welcome home gift' he commented as he slide inside the back seat and told the driver not to go to the mansion first but go to a kindergarten where he was informed that Ga Eul _had_ worked

Minutes passed by as he saw the school getting closer to his sight as the driver parked the car and opened the door for him as he went out he saw that the school wasn't pretty big but it was beautiful, he entered the school with a smile on his face but that is once about to change when he had bumped into one of the teachers

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to bump you" she said as she made a quick bow

"its okay" he said as once again he made his trade mark smile as the teacher looked at him

"Uhmm do you by any way know Chu Ga Eul I was informed she works here"

The lady made a frown and shook her head "Yes, she did work here but she resigned just a few hours ago" the lady informed as she excused herself and left

Yi Jeong could feel a frown form into his face as he wondered how would he ever find her, Jan Di!' she crossed his mind as a smirk formed to his face and fished his phone from his pocket and dialed Jan Di's number before two rings she finally answered her phone pressing the phone in her ear she greeted a hello

"Hello, this is Jan Di, may I ask who is this?"

From the other line Yi Jeong felt a smile "It's Yi Jeong" he informed her as he immediately heard her scream from the background she still haven't change, same old Jan Di

"Yi Jeong is it really you, I haven't heard from you for a while how's Sweden?"

"It was fine, hey uh do you (he scratches his head whether to ask her or not) know where Ga Eul is?"

"Ga Eul?'

"NO I don't know where she is sorry but I'll call her to tell her that you called"

Yi Jeong tried to hesitate for a while but agreed "Sure, bye see yah later!" he said as he hanged up and went back to his car and decided to take a rest before he would look for Ga Eul

But in question

Would he find her?

* * *

><p>-0o0-<p>

AN: So what do you think? DID YOU like it uh and this may be short because this just the start but I hope the next would be longer and better

And please do tell me if I had mistakes misspellings wrong grammars etc. so I could change it right away , read and review favorite and alert have fun reading!

Ming007Gong


	2. Returning to the Past

**No Turning Back**

Author's Note: Hey! Guys I'm back hope you like this chapter

And if any mistakes misspellings wrong grammars etc. please tell me so I can change it right away

:D

Chapter Two: Returning to the Past

-0oO-

_LAST Chapter: His Return, Her Departure_

"_Goodbye Seoul, I'm sorry" _

"_Ga Eul?"_

_-0oO-_

_**Ga Eul**_

_Five Years Later…._

_Ga Eul stepped out from the plane, her return in Seoul had come as nervousness took over her and a bit kind of scared that she's finally back, back to the past she finally returned after five years, she bit her lip and closed her eyes as she continued to walk out from the airport_

_Her eyes wandering around as she saw people everywhere, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, children, all around waiting for their love ones, she saw their happy faces, their smiles filled with joy as she continued to walk and passed by, she decided to sleep in a hotel for a while just for one night at least then she would go to her parents place and explain everything why she left and told no one about it, well of course they would be furious of her but that's not the thing she's nervous about, she felt scared, nervous and worried to see her friends Jan Di and everyone especially him, well she left with no goodbye after all so they're all going to get mad at her especially Jan Di for missing her wedding two years ago with not even a post card to greet the newlyweds, well not even a call or at least a text message saying she was happy for them, for five years she had no contact with anyone not her parents not her friends no one, well she contacted someone once and that was Woo Bin well three years ago, she told him nothing though and he promised not to tell anyone that she called or go looking for her she trusted him with her secrets and hope he would fulfill it, well she just told Woo Bin to greet Jan Di for her belated birthdays for the past years so that was all about It but of course the mafia prince was still stubborn every once in a while he would ask when she would return or when she would contact Jan Di and to explain everything to her and why she left with no goodbye at all but she only said was "Soon"_

_She hailed a cab as she went in; she stopped by at a small hotel and checked in her luggage, and decided to take a walk and tour around missing the streets of Seoul she wandered around thinking for an explanation for her parents and friends about leaving Seoul what the heck, it was pretty darn hard for her to think for a great reason for leaving and not telling anyone especially she has to think for a great explanation for Jan Di of course that was going to be tough to handle especially for a temper like hers and it was going to be a challenge but she was ready for that but there one thing she isn't ready to face or let's say someone she isn't ready to face , one of the reasons she left with no goodbyes, one of the reasons she would cry all night, she didn't even wait for his return when he promised to see her once he would come back but she didn't wait. She didn't wait for him and she felt scared, worried nervous to see him, what would she do, what would she tell him,' I'm sorry, I didn't wait for you' she hit her head as she called herself stupid, she took one breath as she continued to wander around Seoul_

_But saw a very familiar person leaning against a car that made her heart froze as she saw him with maybe two or three girls surrounding him, as she felt her heart break into a million pieces thinking if she could ever pick them up and form them into a new one but still a scar left behind,` I guess you don't need an explanation after all I see your very happy with your life' she thought as tears formed into her eyes as she slowly walked away_

_**Yi Jeong**_

_Ugh! I hate this kind of girls, never stopped talking about themselves, why would they just leave me alone for once , I'm getting kind of annoyed by them clinging into my arm aish. I could feel a fake smile form to my face as I pretended to listen to them, but one certain girl was only on his mind, traveling back to the past he could still remember when he returned and excitedly want to see her but in his surprise she was nowhere to be found, yes he looked for her for years asked anyone she knew where she was but nothing no one knew she left not even Jan Di or her parents knew she was gone, how can she do something like that leaving with not even a letter a call saying she left, five years of waiting, he waited for her not like before that she didn't wait for him five years have passed and that sometimes he tried to give up waiting but every time he tried to her face just kept creeping out on his mind her voice her eyes her everything, she wouldn't get out of his mind, sometimes he would drink all of it he would drink his pain away, hearing her, heck sometimes he would mistaken a girl for Ga Eul and he doesn't even know if she's safe and that sometimes worries him too much wanting to know if she's alright it worried him, he decided to head to the F4 lounge and hang out with the guys so he would get out from these annoying clingy girls so he shooed the girls away and slid into his car heading to the lounge with an unexpected surprise_

_It only took a few minutes when he arrived at the F4 lounge seeing his friends, Ji Hoo well he didn't change much, he was sitting at the very corner of the room reading a book with an apple in his hand while Woo Bin was playing with his phone Jan Di was there too her and Jun Pyo were playing as always there is always an argument that form but and as always it will work out_

_As a smirk formed to his face he sat down beside Woo Bin who was pretty busy with his phone_

_**Woo Bin**_

_Should I tell him? I can see his smile but what's inside I know he feels pain after Ga Eul left with no goodbye and also she didn't wait for him too man that must hurt but should I tell him, Ga Eul had called me two days ago and told me that she's going to be back to Seoul in well maybe around right now but again he promised not to tell anyone but yet he felt guilty of not telling his best friend but still glad that Ga Eul called him and trusted him with her secrets but she haven't told where she went or why she went with no one not knowing, he played with his phone for a while realizing that Yi Jeong had been awkwardly looking at him _

"_What?, is there something on my face" he said as he placed a hand on his face_

_Yi Jeong made a chuckle "Nah, it's just that you look different today something's wrong is there"_

_Woo Bin cursed under his breath `aish he could read me so easily' he thought to himself as he made a fake scoff and added it with a smile "Me no, you got any problems?" he asked turning the question to Yi Jeong_

_Yi Jeong could feel his mouth going down as a frown formed into his face "Ga Eul" was all he could say, hearing her name Woo Bin already knows what his best buddy's problem, and so he decided to tell him _

"_She's back" he uttered well more like a whisper but he knew Yi Jeong have heard, as he saw his friend face formed into a confused one_

"_Huh?, what do you mean Woo Bin"_

_Woo Bin made a sigh as she slapped his thighs "She's back Chu Ga Eul is back" he looked at his friend_

"_Woo Bin don't dare try to mess with me" Yi Jeong warned his friend, but he could see that he was telling the truth with that look on his eyes but he just wouldn't believe it_

"_I am telling the truth man, believe me Chu Ga Eul is back she's here"_

"_How did you know?"_

_This question got Woo Bin thinking. as he thought on how he would tell him as he knew this was coming but he wasn't prepared for it though Aish Woo Bin think think _

"_I uh.. well she uh…told me" he mumbled as he saw Yi Jeong's eyes went large_

"_She told you?" a mixed emotion was filled as Yi Jeong nearly yelled shocked what she told Woo Bin not him, well at least he would have expected that she would tell Jan Di but Woo Bin what? He felt a tint of jealousy come to him as his friend nodded him? Why would she tell him?_

_Yi Jeong quickly stood up from his sit his eyes still on Woo Bin "Where is she?" he eagerly said feeling nervous and excited upon seeing her, yes he was mad at her for not telling him but his excitement took over him suddenly removing the anger in him for her not waiting for him, he saw his friend shook his head "I'm sorry man, I don't know"_

_Anger rushed into him "You don't know!, she told you she's back and you don't know where the heck she is!"_

_As Woo Bin heard those words of anger from his friend he stood up and looked at him "I don't know she just told me that she's back here in Korea that's all I know" he said trying to calm Yi Jeong as he place his hands on his shoulders "Fine. If you want to see her I'll tell my men to go look for her right away" he soothed his friend as Yi Jeong calmed down "No need for that Woo Bin it's okay you don't need to do that sorry for yelling at you" he said as he sat back from his seat when he realized all eyes were on them_

"_Ga Eul's back?" Jan Di asked as she heard their conversation looking at Woo Bin as he nodded slowly_

"_Wait. Who's back?" Jun Pyo questioned as a confused face was formed _

"_Ga Eul, she back" Jan Di said as no expression at all _

"_so where is she then?" Jun Pyo once again asked as Jan Di nodded wanting to know where her best friend is_

_Yi Jeong and Woo Bin both shook their heads as both knew nothing, as Ji Hoo went up to them _

"_She's in a small hotel near my place I saw someone entered first I thought it was her but I shoved the thought away since you guys are talking about her I guess just tell then" he said as a smile formed his pale face_

"_Are you sure Ji Hoo you might mistaken her for another girl like Yi Jeong when he gets drunk" Jun Pyo informed as a glare was shot at him by Yi Jeong_

"_I'm certain it was her, well nothing changed though except she has longer hair and she matured a bit too"_

_Once Ji Hoo was certain they knew he was right "So does any of you guys want to visit her" Woo Bin said as his eyes glanced at Yi Jeong who was frozen on his place with no expressions can be read_

"_I do I really want an explanation" Jan Di said as she raised her hand up _

"_if she's coming I'm coming" Jun Pyo said as he held Jan Di's raised hand_

"_well since I know the place I guess I'm coming too" Ji Hoo said_

"_Well Woo Bin's coming, I guess that leaves us with Yi Jeong are you coming?" Woo Bin said_

_Yi Jeong felt his heart beating faster as she was again plastered on his mind, she back she finally back he had been waiting for years for her returning planning everything on what to say on what to do but now that she's finally back his mind turned blank that all he could see was her face_

"_Yo Yi Jeong are you coming?" Jun Pyo irritated said_

_Yi Jeong finally went back to his senses_

"_Huh?. I uh don't know"_

_Well I'll take that as a yes so let's go" Woo Bin said as he grabbed his wrist and went off_

"_Ji Hoo lead the way"_

_It only took a few minutes when they reached their destination, Ji Hoo was right it was a small hotel yet so elegant to look at_

"_Were here" Ji Hoo informed as all went out from their cars and faced the small beautiful hotel in front of them_

"_Shall we go" Woo Bin said as all entered Yi Jeong was the last one to enter_

_Woo Bin already knew what room she was in since the lady was so cooperative, in seconds he knew where she stays, once they entered the elevator Yi Jeong could feel his heart beat going faster and faster every floor they went in he felt nervous upon seeing her `will she remember me, what should I say" questions and questions clouded his mind as he felt his heart stop when they face her room, he took a deep breath `this is it' he thought to himself as Woo Bin Knocked on the door_

_**Ga Eul**_

_Ga Eul heard a knock on the door as she wandered who could it be since no one knew she's back so she shrugged it off maybe it's the food I ordered she said as she yelled "Coming!" as she placed her clothes down and went to the door_

_**Yi Jeong**_

"_Coming!" all he heard was a word and he was certain it was her, how could he forget when all he thinks about is her and her alone, as he saw the door knob twisting he suddenly felt like he was going to run away but he was frozen on his place as the door creaked open seeing Ga Eul_

_Ga Eul eyes widened as she saw Jan Di, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Yi…_

_She opened her mouth but no words where coming out as all looked at her "Welcome back Ga Eul care for an explanation" Jan Di said as she placed her hands on her hips looking at her with those eyes_

"_Sunbae" That was all she could muster to say it almost sounded as a whisper as she saw his face __**retuning back to the past**_

_A;N so guys what do you think did you like it well again it is kinda short and a little of let's say corny well for me though but I kinda liked it don't forget to a leave a review bye bye have a nice day!_


	3. Forgiven?

**No Turning Back**

Author's Note: Hehehe I'm back hope you liked the last chapter I updated and I'd be glad if you liked this too and I'm sorry for the long update I got up with a writer's block and if there's misspellings wrong grammars mistakes sorry but please tell me so I could change it right away

-o0o-

_Last chapter: Returning to the Past_

_"Hey Ga Eul care for an explanation"_

_"Sunbae"_

_Chapter 3: Forgiven?_

**-o0o-**

**Ga Eul**

"_Sunbae" That was all she could muster to say it almost sounded as a whisper as she saw his face __**retuning back to the past **_

_Those eyes seeing him makes my heart jump flipping his name falling down as I saw shocked expressions everywhere even me, I was so shocked at what was happening how could they find me what? How did they know I lived here ahh this is so as a flashback went to my head I remember so sudden that I have talked to Woo Bin about this but how did he know I lived here? Ah maybe his men came looking for me and told me I checked in a hotel argh ish Song Woo Bin_

_*Flashback*_

"_Woo Bin" I uttered  
><em>

"_Ga Eul how are you?" he said softly from the other line as I could hear Jun Pyo laughing so loud probably F4 night _

"_I'm fine you?" just the same old conversations we have but why did I call him?  
><em>

"_fine. Having fun with the guys so what's the reason you called?" he said as my eyes grew wide reason? Well I don't really have a reason I just want someone to talk to since I feel lonely here but wait I can't say that it would be embarrassing so I told him my return to Seoul instead well I didn't plan on telling him but it's the only way to cover me so I told him_

"_I'm coming back to Seoul" I said calmly as I heard Yi Jeong talking from the background hearing him laugh again makes me smile even if I'm far away from him I could still see his smile printed on my head  
><em>

"_Really when?" I heard him excited? Nah anxious?_

"_Soon my flight is the day before tomorrow" I said and quickly said "Bye!" and hanged up the phone without hearing him say another word_

_*End of flashback*_

Blaming Woo Bin, Ga Eul felt her angry boil but she kept inside she would have to talk to him late_r, No now I have to talk to him and so he would help me explain but how, how would I talk to him first when he's surrounded with the F4 and especially Jan Di she's tough to get away with  
><em>

_! ting! Idea I have an idea well it's not a good idea but it was all I have to do so I took as I quickly grabbed Woo Bin's collar and quickly took him inside and as fast as I could I closed the door and locked without anyone entering and that in a matter of seconds I could hear them thudding through the door calling my name with such anger I felt a smirk on me as I faced Woo Bin with a glare on my face_

_**Yi Jeong**_

_What! What's happening? Well what just happened I just saw Ga Eul-yang dragged my best buddy into the room and locked the door, aish. I could feel my blood boiling jealousy rushing in taking a deep breath as I calmed myself down why does it have to be him that should be me in there hmm Woo Bin… I feel threatened but why?_

_I could hear Jan Di and Jun Pyo's loud shouts at the door as they kicked and punched it but it won't exactly work though shouting Ga Eul and Woo Bin's name as I saw Ji Hoo chuckling to himself at the side what? He sometimes is the best you know but I may be his friend but he's really hard to read  
><em>

_**Woo Bin**_

_Ga Eul is getting crazy you know, she kept glaring at me but won't say a word at all, so I decided to break the silence before Jun Pyo would end up kicking that door down_

"_uh.. Ga Eul what's wrong why did you..err dragged me in here and locked the door?" well I felt kinda awkward when I asked that question and I don't feel awkward with girls you know_

"_why did you tell them I came back? And how did you know I checked in this hotel uh.. did you follow me did you?" she bombarded me with questions like I was a criminal and I just killed a person and ran  
><em>

_So I decided to make a fake surrender pose "uhmm yeah Detective Ga Eul" I could see her eyes glaring at me as a smirk formed into my face  
><em>

"_one: I told them because I can't keep it anymore and to see Yi Jeong's face I really have to tell so I did Two and Three: I Didn't follow you here Ji Hoo told me he saw you check in here and we came here to see if he was right and he was and now I'm here talking to you that's all I know"_

_I saw her face calming down " I.." she was about to answer and guess what happened _

_Jun Pyo kicked down the door told you, seeing him catching his breath while Jan Di was there with her hand on her mouth Ji Hoo well I think he's laughing while I just saw Yi Jeong at the corner looking straight at us well I think he felt jealous and angry since I was the one Ga Eul dragged in the room and not him and I was the one that was told that she was coming back and not him well was that my fault and as you can see Ga Eul was so close to me ohh then I realized that made him stare and I think he's already glaring at us_

"_CHU GA EUL!" Jan Di shouted as I saw her nearly jump to Ga Eul and make her fall off good thing I was just behind her and caught her in time before she could hit the floor_

"_care to explain to me why did you leave with no goodbye's at all and not telling anybody where you went not even your parents know your back here in Seoul they were so worried about you" Jan Di said woah she's calm, that was. New. I was expecting her to shout at Ga Eul but well *shrugs* she is her best friend_

"_sorry Jan Di err.. I uh" she was trying to explain but well I think she sucks at explaining as I saw her head go down facing the floor hay Chu Ga Eul your really something, leaving with no one knowing no goodbye and know she has no explanation at all, I could feel myself smirking_

_**Chu Ga Eul**_

_Ahh what to say, well I thought of my explanation for hours and I felt so ready but now that I'm facing all my friends why, what I can't even say a single word ahh Ga Eul aish aish aish I feel so nervous specially that he's hear watching me hearing every word I say waiting for an explanation to come out from my mouth seeing him makes my heart and brain go down malfunction when he's around I feel so guilty seeing his face I know he feels pain I can see it, I feel so guilty around him it's just like I stab him in the heart millions of times, why does he have to be here anyway I think it would be better if I was alone explaining to Jan Di that would make me more comfortable at least_

"_Aish. Ga Eul tell us now" Jun Pyo impatiently said as he stomped his foot so loud that Jan Di nearly jumped_

"_Well uhm I found a job there and it was very urgent so I didn't have time to tell anyone" Lousy excuse Ga Eul _

"_that's not a good reason why didn't you give a call or a letter at least" Woo Bin pointed out as again Ga Eul looked at him with flames in her eyes telling him to stop cause he knew one of the reasons she left with no goodbye's_

"_well..sorry" all she could say was the word sorry all of it, she has no good explanation for leaving and now she's paying the price_

"_hmpf. Chu Ga Eul why didn't you contact us for years no texts no letters no calls no nothing and now you come back here again not us knowing we even have to find you and now all you can say was sorry w waited for you we waited and waited for at least on call or letter telling that your okay and you feel fine not wounded, kidnapped or what's worse you ending up dead huh tell me what's your story on why didn't you tell us five years ago that you were leaving what's your best explanation huh come on and tell me" Yi Jeong finally came out from his bubble as he nearly yelled at Ga Eul with fury seen on his eyes as all looked at him_

_What sunbae you finally spoke I thought you well then I suppose this is what I get for not telling anyone I wanted to tell him everything tell him all my reasons tell him why I left with no goodbye's and not telling anyone I want to tell him that he was it he was the reason he was the biggest reason for everything I done I wanted to part away and forget him I want to I really want to tell him that but then so I can't all I can do was look at his furious face my mouth slightly open as "sunbae" was the only word that came out from my mouth ahh Ga Eul_

_**Yi Jeong**_

_I could feel my blood boiling my eyes glaring at everything or I say to everyone well especially to the real reason I was mad well her of course, she still looks the same when I last saw her five years ago well except her hair grew longer and she looked matured well a bit actually but the best is I could still see her eyes, it would never change innocence wait what innocence that got me thinking Crap! What if.. she ahh no no she wouldn't do she won't I know she won't and wouldn't that but will she did she, did she already find her soul mate is that it? did she find him when she was away? Trying to remove the thought away but I can't seem to until well dun dun dun…_

"_Have you found him?" what? What kind of question is that after getting mad at her you ask that kind of question stupid. but I just WANT to know really  
><em>

_When I asked that question I can already feel her eyes on me as I tried to look at something else rather than her cause I think my heart will go down if I see her face again then all looked at me with 'what' looks on their faces_

"_What do you mean sunbae?" she asked me her innocent eyes looking at me making my heart melt and go down the drain.i completely lost it_

"_ah. Nothing nothing that was nothing" what? I awkwardly said as I looked back at my friends seeing suspicion in their eyes, ugh Yi Jeong you're so easy to read what happened to you? What happened to the cold hearted Casanova well I think it went away ever since I met her.._

_Chu Ga Eul changed me a little no not little maybe let's say a lot she changed the cold hearted Casanova into a well I don't know but what I know that is she changed me for the better, she made me a better person _

_But you know I still kind of feel a bit mad of her though but when I remembered what all the worst things I did to her and this one thing she did but she left with no goodbye's but it felt like my anger issue went away and now all I want is to hug her and tell her I'd forgiven her what is this feeling I feel inside wanting to forgive her I think the country bumpkin had really changed the cold heart Casanova but come on I can't so all I said was "I forgive you", her head quickly turned to me as she faced me with a questioned look on her face, I easily forgave her and she hasn't even explained a single thing yet and I already forgave her for leaving me, what happened to me, what happened to the old So Yi Jeong, well I guess he's changed  
><em>

"_What?" she uttered I could hear the shock on her voice  
><em>

_I took a deep breath as I mumbled those three words " I. " after being so mad at her, after making the anger blow down as he turned into a warm hearted guy and forgave her for what she has done, I looked at her straight in the eyes and once again I said_

_"I forgive you"_

_**Chu Ga Eul**_

_I QUICKLY TURNED MY HEAD AS I FACED YI JEONG HE WAS LOOKING STRAIGHT AT ME, WOAH MY HEARTS BEATING FASTER, HE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID HE FORGAVE ME, WHAT! HE FORGIVES ME THAT FAST REALLY I CAN'T IMAGINE THIS I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD ANYTHING YET AND HE FORGIVES ME WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE IS THIS A DREAM, AM I DREAMING? I CLOSED MY EYES OVER AND OVER AS I LOOKED AT HIM MY MOUTH HALF OPEN, SHOCKED? RELIEVED? HE MADE A SMILE AS HE OPENED HIS MOUTH AGAIN AND SAID THOSE THREE WORDS THAT MADE ME CONFUSED_

_"CHU GA EUL I HAVE FORGIVEN YOU" HE UTTERED AS HE QUICKLY JUMPED ON TO ME AND WRAPPED HIS HANDS AROUND ME, AS MY EYES WENT WIDE MY BODY FELT FROZEN AND HE AGAIN WHISPERED TO MY EAR_

_"Ga Eul, I missed you, where have you been" he said like nothing had happened as he tightened his hug I could already feel my heart beating faster and faster as he held me so closely but me **FORGIVEN?** is it real is it true have he forgiven me already confused I don't quite get it, I don't know what's happening and what's going on in Yi Jeong's head **Forgiven? **_

_Forgiven?_

_Forgiven_

_Forgiven?_

_I don't believe it's happening  
><em>

_-o0o-_

_So what do you think it's a bit short though but I hoped you liked it and I'm still waiting hope you guys review! Bye Mingoo7Gong bye again :) happy lunch yah all well maybe late lunch since it's already 2:14 pm and I haven't eaten anything yet.. hehehehe bye  
><em>


	4. Truth Part One

**No Turning Back**

Author's Note: Hehehe I'm back hope you liked the last chapter I updated and I'd be glad if you liked this too oh and thanks someone finally reviewed I'm soo happy! Oh and I'll try to post it thanks a lot for the advice and please if there's any mistakes misspellings wrong grammars etc please tell me to check it right away thanks!

"I forgive you"

Shock Ga Eul me **forgiven?**

Chapter four: Truth? Part One

**-o0o-**

**Yi Jeong**

Two days, it has been two days since I've seen her after the big explanation thing I haven't seen her since then and I really want to see her but there's always a but and it irritates me it really irritates me, ahh I have this feeling that I want to see but there's another feeling that stops me from doing it and I think it's prevailing but no. I won't let it win so I quickly took my coat and phone fished out my keys from my pocket and I left immediately

I started the engine to my car and rode to the school she was working, so before I went there I stopped by a flower shop and bought some roses to surprise her as I felt a smile on my face

It only took me a few minutes before I arrived at the school, it was pretty small but yet so beautiful like the hotel she entered and she really got some taste and those are the things I love about her

Well I was kind of lost finding where room she was in good thing those teachers were very helpful as finally I arrived at her room, I quickly peeked inside before I would enter before I could feel a smile on my face it and in shock it turned down into a frown as I saw the scene making my blood boil my jealousy mode rushing out as I saw them

What Ga Eul and Woo Bin together my best buddy? As I saw them together the roses I held in my hand finally fell down on the floor as I saw them laughing together, together with the kids having fun as I saw the sparkle in Ga Eul's eyes like what I used to see when we were together, seeing her smile makes me happy but seeing her smile because of someone else sometimes make me so jealous and now I really want to punch Woo Bin and he's my friend

I may not know what's happening and why they got close but I can see that Woo Bin is happy when he's with her I can see his real smile not those fake ones when he's around the girls I can see the his eyes sparkle like Ga Eul and it even made my jealous mode stronger as I continued to see them being happy together, I watched them for some time and when finally it took me as my eyes grew big when I saw them hug well it's just a hug but it, it makes me more and more jealous as I finally broke it and I stormed out of the school leaving those roses on the ground not caring if she sees them as I angrily screamed as I hit my head on the steering wheel when I reached the car seeing people staring at my but no, I don't care anymore, it finally took it I broke down as I drove to the very next bar drinking the jealousy away. Nice choice right

Arriving at the closest bar I shut the door close as I entered the bar, yes it was quite early to drink but I don't really care anymore, there were only a few people around since it was only 10:00 o'clock in the morning I could already see those girls batting their eyes at me as I already saw those girls coming towards me by the corner of my eye but I ignored them since there's only one girl on my mind

-o0o-

**Woo Bin**

Love? I don't get it since I'm a playboy after all but I don't know why but since Ga Eul returned I stopped going to bars stopped drinking and I just spend my time with the guys or either with Ga Eul I you know I just feel so comfortable around her but I know she's off limits since Yi Jeong belongs to her but it feels like just *shakes his head* I don't know love? Maybe, ever since she trusted me with her secret of leaving I became very close with her, back when she was in another country we would sometimes e-mail each other or call but for the whole five years we only had three or four calls and a few e-mails though but I felt like we have been very close and since then I've been very open to her

Confusion running through my mind as I played with my phone rubbing my thumb to it as I stared blank at wall in front of me seeing her beautiful angelic face printed on my mind but you know I feel kind of jealous, I feel jealous at Yi Jeong because he saw her first, Yi Jeong was her first love, he took her heart and I felt kind jealous because of that, I felt jealous and it confuses me why do I feel jealous well I don't know so I decided to go take some advice

Ga Eul, well she's manly the biggest reason so no can't ask her, Since Yi Jeong is one of those problems I'm dealing with too, so I can't ask him either, Jun Pyo is too busy with work and Jan Di so can't ask him too well Ji Hoo is in Japan working some stuff and he'll won't come back at least a week well and I'm kind of too scared to ask Jan Di and I don't want to end up being kicked by a girl so who, who would I ask Jae Kyung? No she's to, no can't ask her and won't ask her, so then dun dun dun ting! I know the person to ask and she's the best I know it , I feel a smile on my face as I quickly dialed her number

-0o0-

**Chu Ga Eul**

I could feel the smile on my face, you know I feel very happy today but I don't know why though, is it because of Woo Bin visiting me this morning? Well I feel surprised he visited me though well I felt also relieved since they accepted me back at work good thing

And the kids I think they like Woo Bin seeing them so happy and I felt kind of embarrassed to you know well I don't know why since Woo Bin visited the school millions of times but this time when one of the kids asked if he was my boyfriend of course I felt embarrassed, I could feel my cheeks turning red when I faced him and they even said it in front of him out loud

*Flashback*

"Teacher, teacher who's that" one of my students said as they tugged my arm, as I saw them point at a pair of shoes, I looked at the direction he was pointing at as I saw a familiar face in front of me, my mouth turning into a smile as I saw Woo Bin sunbae in front of me with a smile on his face and a bunch of red roses in his hands one of my favorites

Then it came when one of my students tugged my arm and said it

"Teacher is he your boyfriend?" she asked as he pointed at Woo Bin

Well I could already feel my cheeks turning red as I looked at Woo Bin who has a smile on his face as I answered the kids answer

"I'm sorry sweetheart he's not my boyfriend" I said to her as I saw her mouth forming into a pout

"But teacher you look cute together and he's so handsome why not his boyfriend" she said as the others agreed "Yeah, teacher why not he your boyfriend?" the others questioned

What? We, me and Woo Bin look cute together what? Him my boyfriend no, well my cheeks are turning redder and redder by the minute as I looked at the children agreeing and nodding at each other as I saw Woo Bin smiling

"I'm sorry kids but we are _just friends_ ok" and that is all I'm going to tell for now

*End of Flashback*

I could feel myself blush as I remembered the memory I shared with Woo Bin and the kids, seeing them so happy and joyful I could see myself smiling

-0o0-

**Yi Jeong**

I drank my pain and jealousy away as the memory continued to keep playing on my mind over and over again as I felt my eyes go blurry losing control, I could feel myself being drunk already, my eyes drooping so I decided to go home, so I called my driver to take me home and I left the bar as they helped enter the car as I felt my head crash down to the seat of the car I'll probably have a very bad headache in the morning

-o0o-

The next morning..

I could feel my eyes flutter open as they adjusted at the light and I knew it my head started to go and it hurt like hell ahh I hate this as I quickly pulled the covers and tried to go back to sleep again argh it hurts this is what I get for getting drunk so I guess I deserved it tossing and turning to get my sleep back but it won't actually return aish. Since I won't get back to sleep I decided to go eat breakfast instead so I removed the covers from my body as I went down to the kitchen my head pounding at me as I grabbed the pitcher and poured myself a glass of water and I sat on the coach resting my head on the pillow as I placed the glass of water down at the table and even if my head kept pounding yet I still think of her, I kept thinking of her and it won't stop all on my mind was her as once again the memory played on my head as I saw her and my best bud together and it irritates me every time I remember it man! It's irritating seeing the person I love with my best friend ahh irritating really

-0o0-

Jan Di could feel a smile on her face as she was so happy that she now lives a happy life with the man she loves but the one thing that worries her is her best friend, she's worried at her friend seeing her, well she was glad that she's finally back of course but of course she's still a bit mad for missing her wedding but she decided to push that a side and thought of her friend as she saw the sadness in her eyes the moment she saw her, she knows she has problems she can see it and it worried her what could be her problem be Yi Jeong?

Trying to figure out the answer she dialed Ga Eul and decided to talk to her and to know what's been happening to her friend

She took out her phone and dialed Ga Eul's number; it only took two rings before she answered

"Hello?"

"ah. Ga Eul can we talk?" she said calmly as she sat on the nearest chair and looked out the window

"Araso, is there a problem Jan Di?" Ga Eul said from the other line

"Yes, there's a problem"

"What is it?" Ga Eul questioned, Jan Di could already hear the worry in her voice but she should really worry about herself

"I don't want to talk it over the phone can we meet?"

"Sure, where?"

"at the old porridge shop where we used to work meet me there at 4"

"oh,there, ok I always wanted to visit that place" she said as she made a question

"Jan Di is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Jan Di shook her head, realizing. Ga Eul couldn't see it she said no as she bid her goodbye and hang up the phone and suddenly she stood up from her seat and jumped off to the bed making a sigh

"Ah Chu Ga Eul"

-o0o-

**Song Woo Bin**

"Thanks you so much" I gladly said as she welcomed in return as she bid her goodbye and I hang up the phone planting a smile on my face, yup I'm happy thanks for Jun Pyo's sister's advice I finally have an idea yeah!

I dialed the guys to meet at the F4 lounge and hang out since night time is only Jun Pyo's free time, so I texted the two and I also invited Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul to come over as he finished texting over them he pocketed his phone and went to his car as he drove with a smirk on his face

He knows what's he's going to do all of them are all going to have some fun and are going to tell the truth from now one there will be no lying now today everyone is going to tell the truth

As he arrived at the lounge he could already see the guys in a corner playing poker while the girls were all together talking but there was someone missing and it was Ga Eul well I know she's coming since I pleaded her too and she agreed so I'm sure she's coming as I went to the guys

"Yo! What's up" I greeted as I sat between them

"Oy! Woo Bin why did you even told us to come here what are we going to do anyway?" Jun Pyo asked as he looked at me with his face, while Yi Jeong nodded

"Yeah Woo Bin, is there any problems?"

"Nah no problems, I just wanted to play"

"PLAY?" Both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo chorused as they looked at Woo Bin

"You woke me up because you wanted to play, what's the matter with you Woo Bin are you going coo coo ?" Jun Pyo irritated-ly said as he glared at Woo Bin who made a calm position

"Woah Jun Pyo calm down, this isn't just a game, we are just waiting for Ga Eul to come over and we'll start okay?"

I could see Yi Jeong look at me when I told Ga Eul's name as he slightly opened his mouth knowing what he's going to ask

"Yi Jeong if you're going to ask if she's coming, yes she is we're just waiting"

"NO! Who told you I was going to ask if she's coming" well he reacted that fast I knew that was the question he was going to ask

"Instinct man Instinct"I said as I patted him on the back, as I made a smile seeing Ga Eul by the window as she looked like she was going bail so I went to the door and opened it looking at her with that shock expression made me smirk

"Thinking of bailing out ha Ga Eul come on in" I said as I grabbed her hand and let her enter

Well I think I saw Yi Jeong's eyes grew wide as she saw Ga Eul who has her hand into mine as I slowly let go of it before he thinks of punching me

I clasped my hands together as I faced the guys who were all looking at me

"Okay guys let's start the game"

-0o0-

A few minutes later….

After explaining the game to everyone we settled together in a circle placing food and drinks in the middle, as I placed the bottle on the middle and looked at everyone

"guys I told you, you got to be honest or you know what happens right"

"RIGHT!" all chorused in agreement as they nodded their heads

"So how bou't let's start I'll go first" I said as I held the bottle in my hands and slowly it spin faster and faster as I followed the bottle where it would land, then again it landed on Guem Jan Di as I saw her face making a smirk I looked at her with the most mischievous look I could master

"Guem Jan Di, UHM tell me the truth okay" I assured as she nodded

"Promise" she said as she looked at me

"Well, let's say okay uh. Jan Di when you gave Jun Pyo the high famous kick of yours at least seven years ago what did you think about him or at least feel" I said making a smirk seeing that Jun Pyo was already glaring at me

I could see Jan Di nervous as she bit her lip as she glanced at Jun Pyo

"Do you really want to know?" she said as I slowly nodded

"Well when I kicked Jun Pyo of course I felt really mad well I thought he was and arrogant, careless, big freak, weirdo, crazy, aggressive, mean, bastard…."

Well it goes on and on and on, when I finally got bored as I looked up to her as she continued to talk about what she thought about Jun Pyo while Jun Pyo there was controlling his temper I could see he was really turning red

"But even if he had a really bad person back then I still fell in love "she said as she made a smile and looked at Jun Pyo who calmed down and smiled back at her

"My Turn" Jan Di said excitedly as she clapped her hands and spun the bottle as it spun and spun faster and faster, slowly it started to stop and it pointed at well let's say it landed on Ha Jae Kyung who pointed at herself "Me?"

We all nodded "Yes you"

"So Unnie if you ever get stuck on the elevator who would you be with Ji Hoo, Woo Bin or Yi Jeong?" Jan Di asked as she made a smirk

What! No no no please don't pick me..

"Well uhm I don't know" Jae Kyung shrugged as she looked at Jan Di

*Sighs* what a relief

" ah You have to tell the truth Unnie or else"

"uhm okay since Ji Hoo is the most silent type I guess I would feel bored if he was the one I would get stuck on the elevator with, Yi Jeong well he's too busy being with girls at the bar to get stuck with me" I saw Yi Jeong being offended by that and Ga Eul feeling uncomfortable but please not me

"Woo Bin well I think we could get out easily if he was the one I was with so I choose him" she confessed as all looked at me

"Okay next" Jae Kyung said as she spun the bottle as it slowly turned to Ga Eul

Ohh this is going to be interesting..

"so Ga Eul like what Jan Di asked but with a more twist if you would ever end up with an arranged marriage who with these guys would it be?" she asked ooo nice one JK

As all looked at Ga Eul eyes on her as she felt very uncomfortable right now I could see it, eyes on the as she bit her lip

"you want the **truth?**" she asked as all nodded curiosity all over the room as all of us leaned closer to her waiting for her answer

_-o0o-_

_So what do you think it's a bit short though but I hoped you liked it and I'm be glad if you review! Love yah! Mingoo7Gong hehee oh Truth? Part two would be soon hope you guys would review! Bye! Oh before I leave I still have lots of plans with Woo Bin I hope you'll like it wuhahahahaha_

End of No Turning Back Chapter Four: Truth? Part one


	5. Truth Part Two

**TWISTED**

Are you ready for the tears?

**No Turning Back**

_Author's Note: Hehehe I'm back hope you liked the last chapter I updated and I'd be glad if you liked this too J oh and thanks someone finally reviewed I'm soo happy! Thanks a lot for the advices and please if there's any mistakes misspellings wrong grammars etc please tell me to check it right away thanks! Oh very sorry if it took so long for the update_

_Last Chapter: Truth Part One_

_As all looked at Ga Eul eyes on her as she felt very uncomfortable right now I could see it, eyes on the as she bit her lip _

"_You want the __**Truth?**__"_

_Chapter Five: Truth Part Two_

_**-o0o-**_

_Feeling very uncomfortable, Ga Eul nervously looked at the two, Yi Jeong well of course she would love to say that but nervousness and worries are prevailing keeping it from coming out, she glances back and forth as she slowly opened her mouth_

"_What's the other choice, if..I..I don't want the first one" she uttered as she looked innocently at Jae Kyung _

"_Ah. Ga Eul why don't you just say it, it's Yi Jeong right? (He looks at Ga Eul) Right?" Jun Pyo whined _

_Ga Eul could feel herself blush well that still didn't change but of course she won't say it was Yi Jeong so she opened her mouth again_

"_Ahh Unnie what's the second choice" she whined as she held Jae Kyung pushing her back and forth_

"_Alright alright let me think" she said as she made Ga Eul stop and thought for a while_

"_uhm..ah ok, Chu Ga Eul I want you to put on a blindfold and the first person you will touch you will have to kiss him mouth to mouth that will last at least three seconds and (pointing at Ga Eul) you will have to be blindfolded the whole time of the kiss and the guy won't tell you that it was him that you kissed you have to find it by yourself Araso? _

_Ga Eul once again made a nervous face "Ah Unnie are you sure about that" she asked again as she saw her friend nod in agreement_

"_Yes,I'm sure one hundred percent, oh and guys you, don't touch her, she touches you okay and she will end the kiss not you, okay, does anybody have a handkerchief she said as she saw Jan Di pulled out from her pocket and handed it to Jae Kyung _

"_Unnie, are you really sure about this" once again Ga Eul asked, she was nervous than ever, well at least she could get lucky if she kisses him right, putting a bit of hope in her she steadied herself _

"_Ready?" Jae Kyung asked as Ga Eul nodded_

"_okay, oh and guys no hiding you have to stay in your places okay" JK said as she slowly tied the knot and faced Ga Eul_

"_Can you see?" JK questioned as she waved a hand on Ga Eul's face_

_Ga Eul shook her head signing she can't see, as Jae Kyung held her hand on Ga Eul's arm as she spin her slowly "One, Two, Three" she said as she stopped spinning Ga Eul as she steadied herself trying not to fall down, she stood up touching the blindfold she forced a smile as she made a big gulp slowly taking her first step, trying not to bump anything she slowly would touch everything even the air as she slowly walked towards Jan Di as she held her face and touched her hair realizing she was a girl she went towards the next person touching his face touching the every detail of it as she slowly touched his lips and held his head slowly as she went with her instincts as she placed her soft lips with him feeling the sweetness and tender of the kiss as it went longer than expected as Jae Kyung's eyes grew large going to a very long kiss, Ga Eul slowly parted away and made an innocent smile hoping that it was Yi Jeong that she kissed as she slowly backed away from him as Jan Di slowly assisted her in a chair, removing the blindfold her eyes adjusted to the light as she saw each and everyone in the room, she looked around hoping to easily figure out the person she kissed _

"_Ga Eul your next" Jae Kyung said as she gave Ga Eul the bottle_

_Ga Eul took it and made a nod as she held it in her hand and placed it on the table slowly she spin it as it went faster and faster going slower it stopped as the bottle pointed to no other than So Yi Jeong_

_Ga Eul made a surprised look as she stared at the man in front of her, not knowing what to ask she quickly asked the first thing that went to her mind_

"_ahh Yi Jeong sunbae have you found her?"_

_Yi Jeong eyes grew big as he heard her question 'have you found her' wanting to say yes that she found her, her Chu Ga Eul have stolen his heart and changed it into a better one and no one else debating whether to say yes he found her or say she found her as his soul mate so instead he questioned her_

"_ahh What do you mean by that?"_

"_Sunbae I know you know what I mean so have you found her, have you found..your..your __**soul mate**__" Ga Eul almost stuttered not wanting to say it as her head went down and faced the floor_

_Yi JEONG was a bit nervous feeling the awkwardness in the atmosphere as all of the guys looked at the two with interesting faces plastered on_

_Feeling nervous Yi Jeong placed a fake smile as an idea came to him hoping that she would understand what he will say "Yes, I have found her but I doubt that she found me yet" he explained as he again made a charming smile_

_GA Eul felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she heard him placing a fake smile on her face he found her already? she said as she tried to stop the tears come out from her face_

"_Congratulations Sunbae for finding your soul mate I hope you two would be happy together" she said _

_Yi Jeong made a very surprised look 'congratulations on finding her?' doesn't she get it he asked himself as he looked at Ga Eul who was smiling happily for him, feeling surprised and confused So Yi Jeong as he heard Ga Eul's phone ringing_

_Ga Eul took out her phone receiving a call seeing the caller was she immediately answered with a very happy smile on her face_

"_ah. Sunbae!" she said as she excitedly jumped to her feet and said "Guys I have to go I'll see you tomorrow kay!" she said as she excitedly waved goodbye leaving the guys behind _

"_ahh Ga Eul..where" Jan Di was about to but Yi Jeong stopped her "Let's just continue" he said as he made a smile and spin the bottle_

_-0-_

_Very very sorry if short but I have to save the rest for the next chapter..:) and I loved the reviews and ideas thanks a lot! Tune in for the next chap bye!_

Twisted Page 3


	6. A Date?

**No Turning Back**

**Author's Note: Hey hey I'm back hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you'll like this too hehehe o and any mistakes please tell me thanks a lot for reading **

**Last Chapter Truth Part Two…**

**As Ga Eul felt the sweetness of the kiss and slowly parted away removing her blindfold**

**She looked around hoping that it was Yi Jeong she have kissed**

**Chapter Six: A Date?**

_A Week Later…_

_Ga Eul_

_Still wondering…on the person she kissed, she still haven't found out about it yet and it irritates her, 'who could it be, Woo Bin? Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo or..or Yi Jeong sunbae' thinking of that makes her head explode, feeling very frustrated as she lay her head on the table "Ahh who could it be" she questioned at her groaning like a kid as her little students looks at her with their curious eyes, when one of her students asks "Miss Ga Eul, are you alright?" the little girl ask as Ga Eul looked at her and made a sweet smile "Yes, sweetie I'm very much fine, I'm just tired that's all" she said as she ran her hand on the little girl's long hair "Now Kids why don't you guys continue playing hmm" she sweetly smiled at the kids "Teacher is just going somewhere ok" she said as grabbed her bag and left the room waving a goodbye"_

_-0-0-_

_Yi Jeong_

_Feeling very agitated about Ga Eul-yang Yi Jeong sat there on a chair thinking if he would see her or not 'what would I say to her?' he questioned 'what if she's busy?' a bit uneasy on his position he stood up from his chair and paced around the room debating on seeing her or not_

"_should I see her?"_

"_no, don't"_

"_see her"_

"_don't"_

"_go"_

"_don't"_

"_man just see her!" _

_Grabbing his coat and phone he quickly went to his car and started the engine when a phone call stopped him _

"_Hello!" he half angrily said _

"_Yi Jeong don't be so angry it's me Ga Eul"_

_Upon hearing her he took a breath and calmed down making a smile on his face "ah Ga Eul-yang what's up"_

"_Uhmm nothing really I just wanted someone to talk to and I have this question that's burning my mind so can you please help me out" she said sweetly_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"_Well... I was wondering if you could tell me who I kissed last week remember the game?"_

_Yi Jeong made a smirk as he remembered the kiss that happened last week "Ga Eul-yang, I thought Jae Kyung said that you have to find that on your own" he smirked again_

"_ahh aish Yi Jeong please tell me" _

"_Nope*shakes his head playfully* not telling you"_

_He could already feel Ga Eul pouting from the other end wanting to see her he asked "where are you?"_

"_I'm at school why?"_

"_oh nothing I was just going to stop by and ask the most beautiful girl in the school to go eat lunch with me" he playfully said as he looked up_

_Hearing Ga Eul laugh she also replied "uhm well let me think the most beautiful girl in the school, maybe the principal or maybe from one of my colleagues hmm who could it be" laughing from the other line Yi Jeong could feel her smile already seeing her in his mind as he started the engine and drove to the school_

_"Yes! were going on a date"_

"Did Yi Jeong just asked me out for **a** **date?**" Ga Eul whispered to herself as she thought

_Sorry guys for the really long update and pretty sorry if it's short but I have to stop it there and the next chap will be soon as long as I'm not busy cause we just finished exams and all and I still have more exams to test and my brain exploded so guys sorry but as soon that I'm not busy I'll promise to try and update bye! And still thanks for the guys who kept reading this even if it took a long time too update_


	7. Author's Note 3 years!

OMG! I after three years I have once again stumbled, opening a very old and unfinished story! I was 12 when I made this. I can't believe it! I had so many errors! So if anyone is still reading this please inform me if you want it to be continued thanks a lot! Haha.


	8. Yi Jeong's thoughts

"**Did Yi Jeong just ask me out on a date?" Ga Eul whispered to herself**

**Ga Eul**

I can't help but smile, So Yi Jeong you're still the one.. I can't believe after so many years I'm still deeply in love with you, what do you have? Why can't I just let you go?

When I went to Japan I have met so many guys, guys that I know are better than him oh wait no guy is better than him, except for my dad though , I met guys who would want me but I just couldn't leave the thought that he MIGHT be waiting.. I was still kind of hoping he was and now I want to confirm if he still is.

**Yi Jeong **

After our date yesterday I can't stop smiling! I know for sure that she also had a great time like I did and I would want it to continue and also for her to realize that I'm still madly in love with her even after what she has done.

I know for sure that kiss meant so much to her, I am dying to tell her that it was me! It felt so amazing, it's like my body was awakened by the dead. Her kiss brought me back to life..

At that moment I was praying that she would kiss me, I was nervous that she would kiss Woo Bin who was also inches from her at that moment. Her kiss was indescribable, I honestly didn't want it to stop, it wasn't deep but it was sweet and innocent, it was like a sweet candy treat but better.. It was Chu Ga Eul. I idly sat on my bed alone with my thoughts. I still wonder why she left though.. She didn't fool me when she said she found a job there, I know there is a deeper reason why she left without a trace and I want to know why, I want to understand but I have to let her tell me herself.

After all these years she was so close! She was only a plane away, I felt stupid for not finding her myself.. But I'm still glad that she's here.. She's with me, that is what I think and that is what I will believe. I stood up and walked around thinking of something to do for her, something that will surprise or make her smile, make her feel special, I need ideas. And that is why I am now dialing Woo Bin's number.

I know I know that I will be thinking "why Woo Bin?" DUDE! He made you jealous on so many levels! He was the one Ga Eul remained in contact with and didn't tell you, you saw him hanging out with her! But still he's my best friend and he knows a lot more of these romantic and cheesy stuff more than I do, I need his expertise and of course he knows that Ga Eul is the only one I love and as a best friend I believe that he won't steal her away from me.

"yo! Yi Jeong what's up?" Woo Bin greeted

"I want to surprise Ga Eul could you help me?"

"…"

There was a long pause. He doesn't want to help me? Does he like her too?!

After 2475697956293 years he answered

"Sure bro"

"Great! I'll come to your house right now" I ended the call and immediately took my keys and rushed out the door.

Hey guys! Sorry for the 3 years of waiting. Can't believe it that people still read this.. so I need to think of ideas or clean my dusty old brain and update with a better chapter.. if you have any ideas please tell me! I would want to know what you think this is our story not mine it's short but It at least gives us a little peak at Yi Jeong's thoughts see you!


	9. That Letter

_January 26, 2012_

_Dear Yi Jeong,_

_I know you are probably mad when you're reading this and I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left without telling you or telling anyone else, I'm sorry I didn't wait for your return, I'm so sorry I left you behind.._

_I wanted to keep my distance and not tell anyone why I left but I just can't help myself, I want you to know that I love you, I still love you and I will continually love you even if we are apart and you don't know where I am. I will always love you even if you'll meet a girl or I meet a guy always remember that there is always a part of me that will always love you. I will miss you. I'll miss your adorable half smile, the hands that always pinch my cheeks, and the laugh that always made me smile. I will miss you, I will miss everyone. You will always have place in my heart So Yi Jeong, no matter where I am, no matter what I will do or no matter what fate brings me, I Chu Ga Eul will always be that girl who had fallen for the Casanova, the girl back in the days that tried so hard for that guy to notice her, I will always be that girl who believes in soul mates cause I know and I believe that you So Yi Jeong is my soulmate, my fate, my endgame._

_So please don't try to find me, don't go all mafia for me. I need to find myself, I need you to understand that I am not prepared to tell anyone where I am and the reason why I left, I need to be brave. I need to face this alone first, I need you to just believe that I am always with you, I need you to wait for me please?_

_One day I'll come back, One day I'll be ready to tell you, and that day I want you to hear me out. Yi Jeong sunbae.. I'm so scared, I'm so afraid, I wanted you to come with me but I just couldn't wait, I so badly wanted to tell you. I'm so sorry. _

_I can't stop saying I'm sorry can I? I just want you to know that I am._

_SORRY. THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU_

_Always remember that._

_Forever, _

_Chu Ga Eul_

_Till this day I keep rereading the letter… the letter she asked me to give to him. The letter I never gave. The promise I broke five years ago._

_FLASHBACK… 5 YEARS AGO_

_Chu Ga Eul called me this morning and asked to specifically meet me at a small coffee shop near her place, I asked her why and just told me that she'd tell me here, so I idly waited for her… Hm, I wonder why? Is it about Yi Jeong? She doesn't usually talk to me, except if it's about him? Then she would talk about him to Jan Di right? Why me? Oh right… I'm his best friend. Haha how stupid of me, I wonder again, what is she up too? Is she planning something big? Does she know that Yi Jeong will be returning and she's planning to confess her feelings?_

_I've been thinking too much, this happens when you leave me with my thoughts… I go crazy!_

_So I ordered a cup of black coffee to get my mind off things…_

_Finally I hear the door ring and saw Chu Ga eul enter with her head down low, I waved a hand to signal her I'm was here and I think she saw me cause she immediately made her way towards me. "Hey…" I greeted, she faced me and forced a smile… it looks like she's been crying; she has red puffy eyes and a very pale look. I made a concern look "are you okay?" she's been crying… why? Is it because of Yi Jeong? Did he break her heart?! What the fudge is going on? I don't like seeing my friends cry… I'm quite concerned about her, it may not show but she's someone special. She doesn't deserve to cry!_

_"Is everything alright Ga Eul? Do you want hot milk?"_

_"Yes please?" _

_"Okay..." so I signaled the waiter and he came immediately, wow they have good service here, so fast and this place is so homey… I might be a regular here._

_ "One hot milk for the young lady please?" I ordered and made a charming smile which made her smile too, Hm… that's better_

_"Do you want anything else sir?" _

_I shook my head and he smiled "Alright then One Hot milk right away" he said and left._

_"So what's up Chu Ga Eul?" I smiled making the mood lighter_

_"Woo Bin sunbae… can I ask for a favor?" she asked me nervously, why is she nervous? Is she afraid of me? Of course not! We've been friends for such a long time! Her being afraid of me is not possible and also her question took me by surprise, Chu Ga Eul never asked me a favor before and this is the first. "Sure what is it?"_

_She took a light blue envelope from her bag; she held it tight and made a few tears before she slid it towards my direction_

_I looked at the envelope… quite confused about it. Is it for me? Haha not possible, maybe it's for Yi Jeong. Hmf then why give it to me?_

_"Can you please give this to Yi Jeong sunbae…" see told you._

_"Why not give it to him yourself?" I asked her but somehow this made her head hung low, is there something I am not aware of? I really have to contact Yi Jeong soon._

_"Just please… please?" her voice cracked as she began to sob. _

_"Hey, hey you can tell me what's wrong?" I reached for her hand and tried looking through her, she kept crying until the waiter arrived with the hot milk, which was really awkward cause I think that he thinks that I made her cry, cause when I smiled and thanked him, he only scowled and left, hmm… maybe I won't be a regular here after all._

_"Just please sunbae no more questions." _

_"Okay okay… I'll give it to him, I promise" I smiled, she requested then I'll grant it, that's how special she is… not that I like her though, she's in love with my best friend and I can't take that away just for some silly butterfly feeling that I am currently having right now._

_She made a smile, a real one not the one she's been forcing for me to believe since she came here. "Thank you Woo Bin"_

_I made a sweet charming smile and winked "Anything for you princess" I joked which made her laugh a little and lightly punch me. "One more favor please?"_

_"Shoot." _

_She bit her lip and I didn't think that her last favor would surprise me more than the last._

_"Can you help me buy a ticket to go to Japan?"_

_Why the hell would she want to go to Japan?!_

_"Wha… why?" My mouth was half-open and she has that innocent look on her face, that look that makes me so nervous cause I know I could never turn her down._

_"No questions remember?" she joked lightly and chuckled._

_"Fine fine."_

_"Pinky promise?" she smiled and lifted her pinky for me to intertwine it with, it made me chuckle ah… Chu Ga Eul you are one of a kind. I intertwined my pinky with hers and made a toothy grin "I promise Chu Ga Eul" _

_END of Flashback…_

_And that is how I got a hold of this letter; I never gave it to the person who deserves to have it. Fudge._

_I held the letter tightly in my hand, I feel so guilty for no giving it him. I feel so selfish, to watch my best friend get drunk almost every day for the past years… I have been selfish; to let him feel that kind of pain, to take away that assurance that Ga Eul had given him. I know this letter would have made him feel better, it would have made him happier, it would have saved him from drinking, but I had to not give it! I am a bad friend… wait scratch that, I'm a terrible horrible friend!_

_I don't know what will happen if they found out about the letter… it may ruin my friendship with both of them but it may also ruin their love story. I wonder why Ga Eul haven't asked about it yet, maybe she waiting for Yi Jeong to mention it… or maybe she had forgotten about it. Wait, that's not possible, it's her confession, declaration. Wait, I'm being cheesy here! But still I took it away from them, I became their wall, I sort of separated them in a way, I was their villain, ugh! I hate feeling like this! I feel so bad! I feel like the evil queen… wait make that king, I feel like a bad guy from a Disney movie, taking everything that the protagonist loves, I feel like crap… I took another sip from my cup and remembered what Noona said... "If it's meant to be, it's meant to be… no matter what fate brings."_

_I somehow get it; I know she would say that, I just need to hear it myself. I wonder how she handled Jun Pyo growing up… she must have very long patience or she just scares him all the time, which I've seen through the years so I'll take the latter on that one. _

_I guess things will just happen, I don't know… bad or not. They'll know someday, I can't hide it forever and I just have to prepare for it, but wait… should I tell them or just wait for them to find out their selves? _

_Ugh! What should I do?_

_I finished the whole bottle of vodka and threw at the trash, I feel so angry towards myself! So I placed the letter back where I hid in and left my condo, feeling slightly dizzy from all the drinking I called my driver and asked him to bring me to Chu Ga Eul's place since I believe that she'd be home by now, I have to tell her or at least talk to her, I have to remove this feeling out of my chest. I just can't take it anymore. I need her… I need Chu Ga Eul. _

_I have to set things straight first, I have to clear my head before I go talk to her, "Uh… Can we go to the park first?" I asked the driver and he agreed making another turn towards the park. I can't go to Chu Ga Eul's place drunk can I? She won't take me seriously, but I'm not that drunk though just a little buzzed but still I need air… I need a lot of things. Jeez I'm such a mess, how did I turn into this way? I was usually the sunshine of the group, the optimistic one… the one who always believed that things will be alright, but now I'm the exact opposite, I feel so numb, so stupid, I feel hopeless. I don't know!_

_I sat on the nearby bench and made a long deep sigh… what happened to me? Why do I suddenly feel this way? Is it because I began to have feelings for my best friend's girl? Is it because I want her as much as she wants him? Or do I feel jealous because I know I can never have her? That damn letter screwed me! Do I like her? Why do I have so many questions? I don't know what's happening to me._

_Have I fallen for Ga Eul? Or I might have already fallen and that I already love her?_

_Author's Note: wahhh! I don't know what's happening! Hahaha. Oh well what should Woo Bin do? He told you everything he feels over and over, he told you about the letter and what he feels about it, what do you think he should do? Help! Do you have ideas? _

_See you soon on the next! I hope you still continue to read this… even if I think it kinda suck hmm… If you see any errors or anything please tell me I might not edit the previous chapters cause I don't have time but if you'd want just tell me and I'll try __J__ thanks see you!_


End file.
